Oblivion
by M.C. Fizzy
Summary: So, it's obvious they're not the only ones on the island, but who knew they'd find out this way? Includes many of the characters, some CC romance and an OC to arrive. Possibly some Jack angsty stuff. WARNING, CONTAINS SEASON 2 SPOILERS.


A/N: Right, well, please do tell me if this sucks... as I'm sure it does. Honestly, it's been a while since I've written any fan fiction, but hell, what's stopping me now. Sit back and enjoy dear friends, before I break out the fudge cake and booze.

By the way, this takes place _before_ Boone's death, just to give you an idea of where we're at in the story.

* * *

"Vince... Vincent, come back! Where are you going..." A child's voice was heard in the distance, that of a young boy. 

Walt struggled to keep up with the golden retriever now far ahead of him, but close enough to keep in the sight of the boy. Cries of the dog were heard as well, as an attempt to get the attention of the humans. The boy tripped over the large roots of a tree protruding from the ground, just barely able to catch himself before falling.

"Vincent, wait up! What's wrong, boy?" He called out to the dog, who'd stopped a moment to wait for Walt, but continued to bark at him, wanting to be followed.

Walt was cautious, growing fearful with each step that possibly, there was more to why Vincent wanted him to follow. Maybe, he was leading him away from danger. Was Vincent really that intelligent and, well, caring? Walt always believed that dogs were just like humans, they cried when they were sad, they showed happiness when they had it, and usually cared for other living things. Vincent had helped him through so much this last year, with his mother's passing away, and the fights with his real father. There was no doubt that Vincent would help Walt out of danger if he could. But what about the mishap with the polar bear?

Walt had been pulled away from these thoughts as Vincent led him to the beach, but there was something different. Where was everyone? They must be in another part of the island...

The boy froze.

Vincent now stood beside what looked to be... a body.

* * *

"You do not-have-the-stomach flu Hurley, you're fine... Just.." Jack said with annoyance as he brought the hatchet down onto a large log. "Just don't eat anything Jin gives you, you might be allergic to it.." 

"You sure, 'cause.." Hurley started, but was so rudely interrupted by Michael.

"Any of you seen Walt?" His breath came fast and he spoke with a worried tone.

Both Jack and Hurley shook their heads, confused and, hence Michael's behavior, a bit startled. Jack was the first to speak up.

"Did you check with Locke?" Knowing this was probably not the best idea to mention John, after what happened between both he and Michael, but it _was_ a possibility that Walt wondered of with both Locke and Boone.

"Yeah, he's out on the beach, just back from hunting with Boone. I've looked everywhere, and no one's seen him." Michael ran his fingers through his short, dark hair.

"Yeah, everywhere meaning the beach and caves. Dude, he could've wandered out into the jungle with the dog... uh... whatever it's name was.." Hurley bit his lip, forgetting he even had a stomach ache, and now worried that Walt might be lost. For a kid, he could admit, the dude was pretty cool.

Michael was still a beat, thinking of what Hurley said.

Jack left the hatchet sticking out of the side of the log and walked over to Michael, "Let's go find him."

He nodded and both turned and began to walk away, leaving Hurley behind to stare at their backs, thinking a moment of what to do. "I guess I should just... hey guys? Wait. Wait a minute, I'm coming with!" He ran after them to catch up.

* * *

Claire sat on the beach legs spread out and her back leaning against the trunk of a very sturdy palm tree, She gently set a hand on her belly, hoping to feel movement from her not-yet born son. Charlie sat contently beside her, twiddling his thumbs and humming a song he and his band had once played. 

The mother-to-be sighed, disappointed not to feel the baby kick. She hadn't felt any movement from the infant in a while, it was really starting to worry her. With her due date nearing and living in such conditions, there was never a minute of the day she wasn't worried.

"So..." Charlie shifted in his nice little spot in the soft sand, "Are you hungry or anything, thirsty? Or..."

"No, I'm fine..." She stated simply, rubbing her belly. She glanced at Charlie, who was slouching against the tree, arms now folded and a rather, well, bored look on his face.

Claire sat up and supported herself with both palms flat on the ground, "Do you want to... go for a walk?"

She had to think of something before Charlie literally died of boredom. She got the hint that he had feelings for her, which was obvious when you looked at the fact that he hadn't left her side since the whole deal with Ethan. But also knew that waiting on someone wasn't always all that _fun._ They had to have_ something _to do.

"Sure." Charlie immediately sat up, as if he'd just been waiting for her to suggest that.

Claire smiled softly, shifting in attempt to get up on her own. Turns out it was harder than she thought.

"Here.." Charlie reached out a hand, brought with a sweet smile.

She took his hand as he helped her to her feet, "Thanks..." She pulled wavy blonde strands of hair back behind her ear in order to keep the wind from blowing them in front of her face.

Charlie held her hand as the strolled down the beach, both looking off into different directions as they thought of something to talk about. Or do. What _do_ people do on deserted islands? He let out a sigh and stared out into the ocean. Wow, he thought, it's actually quite beautiful. Not that he ever really looked at it before, it was just... there. But the water looked so much darker from this view. Dark like if you walked into it, you had no idea what else may be there.

"Cra..." Charlie's foot caught on something and he fell to the ground, pulling Claire down with him.

Claire let out a small scream of surprise as Charlie's hand yanked down on hers. She landed on top of him, faces less than an inch away from each other. They lay there a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

"Oh, I... I..." Charlie searched for words, perhaps an apology, but only stumbled over his own words.

Claire attempted to lift herself off of him, rolling over then sitting on the ground next to him, hand laying flat on her belly as she looked down to check on her unborn child.

Beside her Charlie sat up, feeling like a complete idiot. He opened his mouth once more, wanting to apologize, but she'd already beaten him to it.

"Sorry.." Claire swallowed and glance over at him shyly.

"Oh.. no don't apologize, it was my fault... should've looked where I was going..." He glanced down at her belly. "How's the.. uh.. baby?"

"He's fine, actually.." A big smile crossed her face, "I think he just kicked! I was so worried, and he _just_ moved. Here.."

She grabbed Charlie's hand and set it on her belly for him to feel. He was almost startled when he felt it, but smiled, relieved that he hadn't harmed neither her or the baby.

They looked at each other, both beginning to laugh.

"Uh... guys?" A young women's voice came from behind Claire.

The couple snapped out of their small laughing fit and looked at the one who'd spoken. Shannon.

"Oh uh..." Charlie got to his feet and brushed himself off, lending a hand to Claire.

"No, guys..." Shannon's voice came shakily as the other two looked over to her, confused, "Who do you think that belongs to?" She stared at something behind the couple, just at the edge of the water.

Charlie and Claire glanced at each other once before looking behind them. Claire shrieked and backed away as Charlie just stared at it.

* * *

A/N: _Whatever may it be?_ Guess You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Now review! 


End file.
